


Living in Sin

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Explicit Sexual Content, Filthy, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Praise Kink, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Did I miss anything?" Yuta asked, eyes straying down over Sicheng's bare chest for a moment before glancing over to Jaehyun.Jaehyun's lips twitched up in mild amusement. "No. We haven't started yet. It'd be rude without you."





	Living in Sin

Sicheng's nerves were thrumming. He sat on the couch with a look of indifference on his face, but Jaehyun could see that he was anxious. The tea he'd drank had done nothing to help him.

Jaehyun could see the way Sicheng kept glancing at the clock like it might jump off the wall and start chasing him. It was understandable that he was a little nervous. Jaehyun had offered to postpone things, to let Sicheng wrap his mind around what they were about to do-- Jaehyun had been there and done that before, threesomes were a favorite passtime of his during college-- but Sicheng had insisted that he was alright. It was the only time the three of them had off that lined up perfectly. Yuta wouldn't even be on-call.

Sicheng insisted that if he changed his mind, he would safeword out. It wasn’t a big deal. Sicheng was just... nervous.

When someone knocked on the door, Sicheng nearly jumped out of his seat. He swallowed thickly, eyes flickering over to Jaehyun, and he saw the faint quirk of amusement on Jaehyun' lips that ease the tension knotting in his stomach as he returned the look. His lover reached out, hand curving over the back of Sicheng's neck as his thumb brushed over the leather of his collar.

"You want me to answer it?" Sicheng asked, tugging at the frayed knee of his jeans a bit aimlessly.

Jaehyun nodded, rubbing soothingly at the back of Sicheng's neck, fingers brushing the upper edge of Sicheng's collar. "I'll be right behind you."

Sicheng inhaled deeply and then stood. Making his way over to the door, he opened it with a touch of recalcitrance. Once he spotted Yuta though, standing there with a bashful smile on his face, Sicheng relaxed.

"Hi." He greeted, and the other man nodded his head.

"Did I miss anything?" Yuta asked, eyes straying down over Sicheng's bare chest for a moment before glancing over to Jaehyun.

Jaehyun's lips twitched up in mild amusement. "No. We haven't started yet. It'd be rude without you."

"Of course," Yuta grinned lazily, looking between them for a moment. "Gotta be polite, don't we? Civilized people, and all that."

Sicheng stood aside, like Yuta's words reminded him of his manners, and he gestured for Yuta to come in. "You've been here before. Make yourself at home."

Jaehyun moved to shut the door behind Yuta , lingering close to Sicheng as he leant in to murmur in his ear. “Just relax, pet."

Sicheng nodded, though his shoulders were still tense as he leaned back against Jaehyun for a brief moment. "Easier said than done."

"Amen to that, brother." Yuta tossed over his shoulder as he shrugged out of his coat, a bemused glint in his eyes.

Jaehyun rubbed gently along Sicheng's shoulders to ease the tension in them. "It's all a matter of mechanics, really"

"Oh?" Yuta's brow lifted, and he took a seat in the plush chair just right of the couch-- his usual spot when he came over to their place for dinners or get-togethers. "Is that right?"

Jaehyun nodded, leading Sicheng over with a gentle nudge to his arm and settling on the couch opposite Yuta . "Figure out who's doing what where and it all kind of falls into place"

"Right," Yuta nodded, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. "So... who's doing what?"

Jaehyun glanced at Sicheng for a second, oddly calm even as his lover fidgeted nervously. Soft eyes fell on Yuta again, and Jaehyun seemed to evaluate them for a moment before he got up again and coaxed Sicheng forward with a soft murmur under his breath. "You two need to loosen up."

Sicheng stood, brow furrowed endearingly, and he followed Jaehyun over to Yuta, hesitating before the other man. "What did you have in mind?"

"Good question," Yuta added with a wry grin that didn't quite meet his eyes as he stared up at the two of them, leaning back in his chair. "Jaehyun?"

Jaehyun gave them both a flat look, resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. "How does one generally unwind?"

"A strong drink?" They replied in amused unison, but only Sicheng bit the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning too broadly, even as Yuta's expression grew cheeky and playful.

Jaehyun huffed out a soft laugh, shaking his head as he leant down towards Yuta, looking over him appraisingly for a moment, a smile that wasn't quite innocent quirking his lips. "Close."

Yuta's grin broadened. "I think you'll have to be a little more clear, here, darlin'."

Jaehyun's expression shifted to something almost dangerous. "I'm not your darling."

"Alright," Yuta held up his hands in a kind of surrender. "Understood."

"Forgiven." Jaehyun said, drifting closer to him, eyes half lidded as he let their lips brush.

Yuta pressed forward, letting the kiss grow firm for a lingering moment before pulling back with a hum. "Seems easy enough," he said dryly.

Jaehyun smiled at him before he turned to beckon Sicheng closer, settling him on the arm of the couch Yuta was seated at. "Tell him that."

Sicheng licked his lips, jaw flexing faintly as he sat on the arm of the chair, that slow rigidity returning with his nerves as Yuta glanced up at him with a soft smile. Yuta shifted, sitting up a bit straighter, and he placed an easy hand at Sicheng's hip.

"You alright, baby boy?" Yuta asked, voice a bit rough, and Sicheng gave a quiet nod. "You know we don't have to do this if you don't want--"

"Shut up and kiss me already," Sicheng said in a breath, slipping down from the armrest and into Yuta's lap in a fluid movement as he leaned in, their lips meeting easily.

Jaehyun hummed softly as he watched them, an off kilter smile curling his lips. Sicheng let out a quiet sound of approval as Yuta's arms slipped around him, feeling rough hands press delicately to the small of his back as Sicheng settled more comfortably in Yuta's lap. The first kiss was chaste as Sicheng broke it a moment later, only to have Yuta chase after his lips.

It devolved fairly quickly into a bit of a mess. All tongue and teeth-- lazy but deep as Yuta sought the taste of Sicheng out. Sicheng's hands gripped sporadically at Yuta's shoulders, and he let out a soft noise as Yuta pulled him closer.

Jaehyun let them continue until he felt they'd gone on long enough to ease the tension, heat curling through him as he watched them kiss, clearing his throat pointedly. 

Even if he and Yuta didn't have the most stable of relationships, Jaehyun couldn't deny how good he and Sicheng looked together. Sicheng broke away with his breath a bit short. He dragged his nose over Yuta's, gasping softly as one of Yuta's hands came up to cup the curve of his jaw, thumb pressing to the plush flesh of his lower lip as the tip dipped in just a bit.

"You look good like this, baby'." Yuta muttered, eyes dark and grin a bit sharp.

Sicheng hummed, eyes fluttering shut as Jaehyun's hand sank into his hair.

"He does." Jaehyun agreed, rubbing gently though Sicheng's scalp. "And he's only going to look better later."

"I look forward to it," Yuta replied earnestly, thumb rubbing against the sensitive pink of Sicheng's lower lip.

Sicheng's cheeks colored a bit. "We're not doing this in the living room."

Jaehyun shook his head, gesturing for them to follow. "Not this time."

Sicheng's cheek only grew hotter. He slid from Yuta's lap, bare feet flexing over the floor, and inhaled slowly. Yuta stood in a fluid movement, offering Sicheng a hand, and Sicheng took it with a crooked little smile. Guiding Yuta back towards their bedroom, Sicheng came to a slow stop at the foot of the bed.

Jaehyun paused beside Sicheng for a moment, not bothering to lower his voice.

"You know what to do, love." He reminded.

Sicheng nodded, licking his lips as he worked the fly of his jeans open. He pushed them down over his thighs, stepping out of them until he was left in nothing but a pair of lacy red panties and his collar.

He heard Yuta inhale sharply at the sight, and tried to quell the nervous little shiver that ran up his spine as he crawled onto the bed, on his hands and knees.

Jaehyun watched him intently, pleased Sicheng was being so obedient today. He glanced up at Yuta, smug when he saw him staring at Sicheng.

"He looks good in red, doesn't he?"

"Very," Yuta nodded, voice gruff, and he managed to look at Jaehyun for a brief moment before his eyes were drawn back to the slight spread of Sicheng's legs and the ribbons splayed out over the swell of his ass to reveal slips of skin. "May I?"

Jaehyun nodded his approval. "Don't mark him."

"Alright," Yuta said, turning his focus back fully to Sicheng.

He placed his hands first on Sicheng's ankles, letting out a little groan at the feel of perfectly smooth skin. His palms trailed up, dragging over his calves, to his knees, and then up his thighs. Grip firming a bit, he coaxed Sicheng's legs further apart until the _v_ was broader-- in a way that would have Sicheng completely vulnerable if it weren't for the panties holding him in place.

"Shaved your legs for me, baby boy?" Yuta asked low and husky, thumb trailing along the fringe of Sicheng's panties.

Sicheng shivered, rocking back faintly. "Jaehyun did."

Jaehyun looked over Yuta 's shoulder to watch as he touched Sicheng, equally as mindful as he was interested.

"Do that often?" Yuta asked over his shoulder, more aroused than anything else.

"Frequently." Jaehyun replied. "I like him like that.”

Yuta hummed, a finger slipping under the elastic of Sicheng's panties and pulling back just enough for it to snap lightly against his skin. It earned him a startled little gasp, and Sicheng shifted minutely before falling still again. Yuta could see that he was already hard just by the strain of the silk against his skin, and he was grateful that he wasn't the only one.

"I almost wanna keep these pretty little things on you, baby boy." Yuta muttered. "But I'm sure you'd like it if I didn't mess them up?"

Sicheng cleared his throat. "Yes, sir."

Yuta nodded, letting out a little sigh, almost regretful. "And if I promised to be careful?"

Sicheng seemed to hesitate, fingers flexing against the bedding.

"I really would like to see you come in these panties, baby boy."

Sicheng moaned, pressing back into the palm of Yuta 's hand. "Please."

Yuta grinned lopsidedly, bending down to press a kiss to the small of Sicheng's back. "Of course, darlin'."

"Be careful with those." Jaehyun said pointedly. "They're my favorite."

Yuta hummed noncommittally, hand slipping down between Sicheng's legs to cup the hardness of his length, trapped beneath silk. A soft moan fell from Sicheng's lips, and his hips twitched down against Yuta's hand as the other rubbed soft circles against his flank.

"Jaehyun, you wouldn't mind grabbin' me the lube would you?" he asked, glancing over at him briefly.

Jaehyun remained still for a moment before he went to get the lube from his bedside table, eyes on Sicheng the whole time, constantly checking and reassessing how he was handling having a new partner. Satisfied that Sicheng was comfortable, Jaehyun handed the lubricant to Yuta, settling at the head of the bed.

Yuta gave Sicheng a firm squeeze before he finally pulled Sicheng's panties down, peeling them away from smooth skin and down his thighs where he let them stay. Spreading the firm muscle of Sicheng's cheek, Yuta let out a soft groan, pressing the think of his thumb to Sicheng's entrance with a touch of admiration.

Sicheng was already a little breathless, trembling so subtly that it was nearly impossible to see. His cock hung heavy between his legs, and he tipped his head up a bit to meet Jaehyun's gaze with hazy eyes, lips parting. Jaehyun ran a thumb over the line of Sicheng's jaw, slipping up over his bottom lip, parting Sicheng's lips further as he reached to stroke down his side. Sicheng let out a little whining sound, shuddering as he panted more openly as Jaehyun coaxed him to.

The pop of the lube being opened had the tension twisting around them. It wasn't until Yuta was pressing a thick finger into him that Sicheng realized that this was actually happening. His spine bowed prettily as Yuta sank his finger deeper, and Sicheng felt a swell of pride as the other man groaned low in the back of his throat.

"So tight, baby boy." Yuta mumbled, palming one of the cheeks of Sicheng's ass reverently. "Gonna feel so good around me, aren't you, darlin'?"

Sicheng nodded, fingers curling and then uncurling in the bedding-- eyes locked on Jaehyun's face with pupils blown wide-- as Yuta slid his finger in and out of him idly, slicking him up. "Yes, sir."

Jaehyun glanced up at Yuta, smug as he heard him groan. There was something so very satisfying in knowing how well appreciated his sub was. He was such a pretty little thing after all. Jaehyun slipped his thumb past Sicheng's lips, relishing the ease at which they parted for him, complete control over the man in front of him. "Suck."

Sicheng let out a little sound, lips wrapping around Jaehyun's finger as he sucked it deeper into his mouth, tongue lathing over it with gentle affection. Jaehyun hummed softly, tilting Sicheng's face up just so, keeping his attention from Yuta.

That attention was lost a moment later as Yuta sank a second finger into Sicheng.

Sicheng jerked, a soft cry muffled around Jaehyun's thumb, and his eyes fluttered as he rocked back. It earned him a sound slap over the pert curve of his ass with Yuta's free hand at the same time as the older man twisted his fingers deep and just shy of right. Sicheng's eyes went wide, and he stopped sucking at Jaehyun's thumb in order to gasp out a surprised sound.

Jaehyun's head snapped up at the sound of the slap, a snarl setting his expression. "I told you to be careful with him."

Yuta met his gaze with just as much firmness, brow lifting. "What do you do when he's bein' greedy, then?"

Yuta palmed over the faint pink of Sicheng's ass, giving a little pinch to the sensitive skin, and Sicheng's jaw fell a bit slack as he moaned. It brought a slow, smug grin to Yuta's lips as he glanced back down at where Sicheng was pressing back onto his hand again.

"Besides," Yuta's voice rumbled with a low satisfaction. "Seems he likes it."

Jaehyun growled at him, displeased despite Sicheng's obvious enjoyment of Yuta's ministrations. "He knows better than to get greedy with me."

Sicheng's teeth grazed pointedly along Jaehyun's thumb, trying to direct his lover's attention, and their eyes locked when Jaehyun glanced back down. His lips wrapped sinfully around his finger again, and he sucked hard until his cheeks hollowed out, in echo of what was to come. The sight was only tainted by the way Sicheng faltered a moment later, eyes rolling back briefly as Yuta rubbed over his prostate with unapologetic roughness, causing Sicheng's cock to twitch between his legs as he keened faintly.

Jaehyun let his attentions fall back on Sicheng, unwilling to admit that Yuta was right, though he let him do as he pleased for now. Jaehyun lowered a hand down to hook two fingers into Sicheng's collar, tugging as sucked at his thumb, a not quite so subtle reminder of who owned him. It coaxed a heady moan out of Sicheng, and he shifted forward a bit eagerly at the silently claiming touch.

Yuta was preoccupied with getting Sicheng slick and ready for them. His thick fingers slid in and out of Sicheng's entrance, admiring the tightness that clenched around him from time to time, and the raw heat of Sicheng's body. Scissoring his fingers, he stretched Sicheng out wide, muttering soft praise when Sicheng's back arched again, bowing down as he whimpered.

"You're doin' so well, darlin'. Taking my fingers like this. Can't wait to see you stretched around me." Yuta said in a breath, and Sicheng keened even as the obscene sound of him sucking at Jaehyun's thumb slipped over his lips. "Gonna stretch you out wide, baby boy."

He slid a third finger in, and Sicheng bucked sharply as Yuta pressed them in three knuckles deep without hesitation. It was just the right kind of roughness; Sicheng couldn't help but let out another sound as he rocked back onto those fingers. It earned him another sharp slap to his bottom, making him gasp as the skin grew pink, and Yuta rubbed at it soothingly as Sicheng's cock leaked precome down over his own hard length and onto the bedding beneath him.

Jaehyun pointedly ignored the way Yuta struck Sicheng, knowing Sicheng was enjoying it. Physical reprimand never had been something he'd introduced into their scenes, unless it was absolutely necessary. Jaehyun tilted Sicheng's face up, watching the dark of his eyes as he ran a finger around his collar, toying with the d-link at the front. "You can take much more than a few fingers, can't you, love?"

Sicheng shuddered and hummed his agreement, understanding the implication fully and well. They'd played together, with Sicheng's special brand of kink; he liked being stretched, being full, and Jaehyun knew that. They were planning on taking full advantage of it today.

"Is that right?" Yuta asked, though he was mostly doing it because he enjoyed the way it made Sicheng shiver. "And what exactly has Sicheng taken before? How far has he been stretched open?"

"He likes getting filled up." Jaehyun replied, running his thumb over Sicheng's lower lip reverently. "He could take both of us and then some if he wanted to."

Sicheng whined faintly, cheeks flush as his breath came short.

Yuta just groaned. "Do that often?"

Jaehyun nodded. "Whenever he asks me for it. He's pretty when he begs."

"I can imagine," Yuta muttered, rubbing over the curve of Sicheng's ass adoringly again as he twisted his fingers deep just to watch the muscles spasm around them. "I think he's open enough for me now. You ready to get this show on the road, Jaehyun?"

Jaehyun nodded again, shifting a little so he could reach over to the other bedside table, retiring a short leather leash, clipping it onto Sicheng's collar and tugging gently. "You ready for him, love?"

"Yes, sir." Sicheng breathed, voice tight with desire as he curved his back in order to present his ass up to Yuta . "Please."

Yuta hummed, pulling his fingers free. He slipped his other hand into the pocket of his jeans, tugging out a condom, and he grinned at the sight of Sicheng shivering as he ripped the packet open with his teeth. It was quick work, undoing the fly to his pants and sliding up onto the bed with his knees between Sicheng's calves. Rolling the condom on, Yuta slicked himself up quick and rocked forward, the head off of his cock teasing at Sicheng's entrance.

Glancing over at Jaehyun, Yuta raised a brow. "Should we make him work for it?"

"Not for too long. We don't want him too desperate too quickly." Jaehyun said, undoing the clasp of his pants and pushing them down enough to pull his cock free.

"I dunno," Yuta muttered, pressing in a bit firmer, nearly breaching the tight ring of muscles before he pulled back again; Sicheng whimpered, tried to shift back, but Yuta held his hips tight. "I think it might be fun. Makin' a mess out of him."

"He's more entertaining if you really draw it out." Jaehyun said, coaxing Sicheng's face forward with a little tug on his leash.

Sicheng seemed lost for a long moment, eyes dazed as he was drawn in two different directions. He wanted to follow Jaehyun's silent orders, wanted to feel the weight of Jaehyun's cock in his mouth, but there was the tempting press of Yuta's cock against his ass that had him letting out a conflicted sound even as he parted hislips for Jaehyun.

"Do you want more pet?" Jaehyun asked, voice low and coaxing.

Sicheng moaned, jaw falling slut-slack and open in invitation, eyes dark as he stared up at him. Jaehyun glanced up at Yuta for the briefest of seconds, smug as he guided the head of his cock into Sicheng's mouth. Lips wrapped sinfully around Jaehyun's length, and Sicheng hummedhis content as Jaehyun slid a bit deeper, salty and heady and heavy against his tongue.

Yuta grunted out a strained noise-- mostly with the knowledge that Sicheng enjoyed sucking cock so much-- and bore forward firmly. The tight rim of Sicheng's hole gave easily, slick and loose from Yuta's fingers, and he slid in halfway with one thrust. Sicheng cried out around the head of Jaehyun's cock, sucking in sharp little breaths through his nose, and his fingers curled tight into the material of the bed as pleasure rushed through him.

"So tight, baby boy." Yuta pet at his hips. "Look so good like this, taking us."

Jaehyun bit back a groan, oddly controlled as he rolled his hips in idle little motions, slipping deeper into Sicheng's mouth. "No matter how much you stretch him, he's still tight."

Yuta grunted, withdrawing before sinking in even deeper, though he still had a ways to go before he bottomed out. Sicheng spasmed around him, and when he moaned, little vibrations thrummed over Jaehyun's length.

"You're a lucky son of a bitch, Jaehyun." Yuta replied, hands flexing at Sicheng's hips.

Jaehyun smirked at him, coaxing Sicheng forward again until he could feel the head of his cock push at the back of Sicheng's throat. Sicheng whimpered from around the girth of him, gaze fluttering, and he sucked hard as if to coax Jaehyun deeper. The leash connected to his collar went taunt, and Sicheng didn't even gag as Jaehyun's cock slid down into his throat. Eyes rolling back faintly, Sicheng shifted between them, trying to get Jaehyun further, and halted by the firm grip Yuta had on his hips.

"Now, now, baby boy." Yuta chided, tugging him back onto his own length with a sharp jerk, and Sicheng mewled as he was impaled back on the thickness of him-- he was broader than Jaehyun, and Sicheng felt wonderfully spread around him. "Stay still. You'll get filled, don't worry."

Jaehyun shifted on his knees to get closer to Sicheng, shuddering at the sensation of a mouth on his cock. Sicheng moaned and fell still between them, trusting the two of them to fulfill his needs as well as their own. Yuta pet at his hip rewardingly again before he withdrew until just the head of him was resting inside of the vice-like heat of Sicheng's ass. The tight ring of muscle clung to him, and Yuta groaned at the sight as he applied more lube to his length. For a moment, he wished he didn't need the condom, wished he could just feel the velvet heat of Sicheng around him.

When Sicheng whined and wiggled enticingly, Yuta gave his ass another sharp slap. It made Sicheng rock forward a bit, bracing on his hands, and Jaehyun's cock slid home in his mouth until Sicheng's nose was buried in the soft hair at the base of him.

Jaehyun groaned softly, rumbling and low in his throat as he rocked up into Sicheng's mouth, shifting his grip on his leash to pull his head up a little. Sicheng let out a muffled sound, like a whimper, and Jaehyun seemed to sink impossibly deeper until the cock in his throat had him struggling to catch his breath.

Yuta 's hands shifted over the curve of Sicheng's ass, spreading them over warm skin, and then he thrust deep with one quick, sharp rock of his hips. He buried in to the root and let out a guttural noise, like a cross between a groan and a grunt. Stilling within him, he stroked over Sicheng's flank as their pretty sub shuddered around them and let out a sweet keen.

Sucking in a shallow breath through his nose, Sicheng whined, blissfully and gratefully filled. Finally. He'd felt something similar to this before-- had a toy in him while Jaehyun fucked his mouth-- but having two men, two throbbing dicks in him was completely new and different and heady. Sicheng felt like he might just come right then.

"What's the pace here, Jaehyun?" Yuta asked, voice strained as he ground in deeper, feeling Sicheng clench around him.

Jaehyun pulled back a little to let Sicheng's breath comfortably, petting idly through his hair as he looked up at Yuta . "Whatever you'd like. Not too harsh, you'll choke him."

"Yes, sir." Yuta winked, and then started to move.

The pace he set was rough, though. Yuta fucked forward with deep thrusts, bottoming out completely with each drive forward. It jarred Sicheng forward each time, causing Jaehyun to slide in and out of Sicheng's mouth, nearly deep enough that Jaehyun was almost fucking his throat. Each time Yuta slid home, sound slick and obscene, Sicheng let out a little moan of a noise, muscles straining as his mind started to swim in the sensation.

It wasn't fast. Yuta dragged it out, angled just right so that he knew his cock was rubbing over that bundle of nerves deep inside of Sicheng, and while he was taking him rough and deep, it certainly was drawn out at a wickedly cruel pace. Taunting.

Jaehyun bit back a keen, wanting to keep most of his composure in front of their guest as he tugged Sicheng forward in time with each of Yuta 's thrusts. Long fingers laced behind Sicheng's head, guiding him forward at just the right angle.

"He know how to come untouched?" Yuta asked, voice already raspy and breath short as he continued to take exactly what he wanted from Sicheng.

Jaehyun gave Yuta the flattest look he could manage. "What do you think I teach him?"

"Easy, now." Yuta gave one particularly harsh thrust, and Sicheng's cry was choked off as Jaehyun's cock slid deep; his own length twitched heavily, tears welling up in his eyes and making the light brown glassy and vibrant. "Just checkin'. Some people don't like it when they come untouched."

"He does." Jaehyun assured, tilting Sicheng's face up. "Don't you, pet?”

Sicheng moaned around him, lips stretched obscenely as Yuta thrust in harshly again. Jaehyun pulled back ever so slightly so Sicheng could breathe, far too proud of his sub.

Sicheng sucked in a shivering breath through his nose, stilted and lovely as Yuta kept thrusting into him. His tongue worked against Jaehyun's cock, and a mix of saliva and precome slipped down his chin.

"Gonna stretch you out wide, baby boy." Yuta promised softly, rocking forward again and again. "You'll come so pretty for us, won't you?"

Jaehyun pet through Sicheng's hair, guiding him forward again so he could slip down his throat once more. Sicheng swallowed around him, humming as Jaehyun made shallow thrusts already deep down his throat. It was steady, all of the attention being given him, and he could feel heat coiling low in his stomach-- though he knew better than to give into the frantic need of it. Yuta kept fucking into him at that bone-jarring pace, rough in all the right ways, and it helped Jaehyun slip in and out of Sicheng's throat easily. He was going to be very sore later.

It wasn't until Yuta started pressing a finger into him alongside his cock that Sicheng realized how close to the edge he already was. The finger was slick and thick, sliding in right alongside the girth of Yuta 's already massive cock, and Sicheng keened as he writhed for a moment-- pressure blissful and sinful.

It was too much all at once, with Jaehyun's cock down his throat and then the feeling of Yuta stretching him wider. Tears slipped down the side of his face, and he choked slightly, his own length twitching dangerously between his legs as his breath was cut off by Jaehyun burying himself deeper.

One of his hands flew to his own cock, and he squeezed around the base of himself to keep from coming right then, tensing up as precome leaked heavily and messily from the slit at the head of him. He wanted to come so bad, was so close, but no one had given him permission and he couldn't exactly ask for it.

Jaehyun was about to reprimanded his sub for touching himself when he realized what Sicheng was doing. Pulling his cock out of Sicheng's mouth, Jaehyun made him look up. "Do you want to come now, pet? Should we let you?"

" _Please_ ," Sicheng rasped, voice completely wrecked, and Yuta groaned from behind him at the sound of it.

Jaehyun glanced over at Yuta . "Should we?"

Yuta grunted, a bit breathless as he held himself still, buried deep in Sicheng's body. "I think we should make him come as much as possible, honestly. Until he can't anymore."

Jaehyun nodded his approval, stroking over Sicheng's cheek absently. "Would you like that?

Sicheng was panting, and he nodded a bit frantically. "Please?"

Jaehyun's lips twitched up into a smirk, coaxing Sicheng onto his cock again. "Go on then, pet "

Sicheng moaned, licking at the head of him with a grateful enthusiasm. "Thank you, daddy."

His lips wrapped back around him, and Yuta's breath caught slightly, hips rolling once more as Sicheng released his own cock-- happy to have permission to come, though needing a bit more stimulation now that he'd starved himself off-- and Yuta raised an eyebrow over at Jaehyun. "Daddy?"

Jaehyun shuddered, stroking through Sicheng's hair affectionately. "He likes it, don't you, love?"

Sicheng mewled his reply, sucking at the head of Jaehyun's cock.

Jaehyun bit back a sound, fingers still twined into Sicheng's hair as he let his head fall back. Sicheng's tongue pressed to the underside of his cock, and he sucked eagerly, eyes keen on his lover's face as he tried to press forward further. Wanting to swallow him down again. Yuta bucked into him sharply from behind, and Sicheng moaned headily, eyes fluttering. Jaehyun shifted closer for Sicheng, feeling him press closer. A low groan fell from Jaehyun's lips, hips rolling forward in mindless little circles as heat built in him.

As Yuta slipped a second finger into him as he fucked in deep, angled just so, he slicked him open with the push of his cock and the press of his fingers. Sicheng came with a muffled cry, spilling out sharply and abruptly, Yuta buried deep in his ass and Jaehyun thick down his throat.

Jaehyun petted through Sicheng's hair as he came, feeling the tension in his body without having to look at him, stilling his hips to give him a moment. Sicheng moaned his gratitude, tonguing gently at the thick vein beneath his cock. He settled under the aftershocks, body calming and easing with liquid satisfaction that only came after an intense orgasm.

Yuta hummed, petting at Sicheng's hip. "You alright now, baby boy? Ready to keep going?"

Jaehyun looked down at Sicheng, smiling warmly at him. "Answer him, love."

Sicheng pulled off of Jaehyun's cock with a slick pop, licking his lips. "Yes, sir, I'm ready."

Yuta hummed, giving a tentative rock of his hips, and Sicheng gasped softly as he spasmed around him. Jaehyun watched as Sicheng took Yuta's cock, letting him take a break for a moment.

Yuta started working into him again. It was a bit easier than it had been, the larger man moving slow, focusing on stretching Sicheng out instead of losing himself in the heat of his body. Sicheng shivered, letting out a small sound as Yuta nudged a third finger at his rim.

"Think you can take it, baby boy?"

Sicheng moaned. "Please."

Jaehyun ran a fingertip along the curve of Sicheng's jaw. "You're such a good boy for us, aren't you love?”

"Just for you, daddy." Sicheng teased, gasping as Yuta started working the third finger in into him slowly.

Jaehyun smiled at him, stroking at his cheek to keep him still as Yuta worked his fingers into him. Sicheng whined faintly at the stretch-burn of it, gaze fluttering, and he panted softly as he pressed his cheek into Jaehyun's palm. When Yuta had managed to pry Sicheng open enough to take his cock and his fingers, he groaned and rocked in deep and hard. It coaxed a sweet sounding keen from Sicheng, the sub's back bowing down to take Yuta in deeper at the perfect angle.

"So good, darlin'. So good, stretching out for me." Yuta muttered soft praise, then glanced up at Jaehyun. "Think he's ready to take the both of us yet?"

The question had Sicheng moaning loudly, shivering at the idea, his eyes hot on Jaehyun's face like he couldn't quite believe that's what they had planned for him.

Jaehyun nodded, glancing down at Sicheng's for a second, gauging his response. "Yeah. He is".

"How would you like to do this, then?" Yuta asked, brow raised as he pulled out slowly, carefully.

Jaehyun nudged at Sicheng's shoulder, coaxing him down onto his side with a few hushed words before he looked up at Yuta again. "You get behind him."

"Alrighty then," Yuta nodded, taking his place at Sicheng's back, a hand settling almost possessively over Sicheng's hip as the other dipped between Sicheng's cheeks to fit three slicked fingers in him, keeping him wet and open for them.

Jaehyun moved to take his place in front of Sicheng, still holding his leash, though it was slack, shifting so he could get closer. "Are you ready for both of us, pet?"

Sicheng nodded, eager, and he licked his lips. "Yes, daddy."

Yuta groaned. "I can't believe he calls you that."

Jaehyun looked over at Yuta, "Problem?"

"Opposite of a problem, actually." Yuta replied dryly.

Jaehyun smirked at him. "You'll only call _me_ daddy, won't you love?"

Sicheng's pupils blew out wide and he nodded again. "Yes. You're my only daddy."

Jaehyun smiled at his sub, leaning in to press a kiss to his forehead, glancing up at Yuta smugly as he did. Yuta rolled his eyes, crooking his fingers so that his knuckles could drag over Sicheng's prostate, and he earned a stuttered little cry as Sicheng bucked down onto his hand.

"Please," Sicheng writhed through it as Yuta grinned, pressing more insistently. "Fill me up. Please."

Jaehyun turned his attentions to Sicheng again, stroking over his cheek to calm him. He looked over Yuta carefully. "You should go first."

"Get a rubber on," Yuta muttered, casting Jaehyun one last glance before he focused on the man between them, stripping him of the panties now bunched at his knees.

He slicked himself up again just in case, hand slipping down Sicheng's thigh and between his legs to curve under his knee. Pulling up, he splayed Sicheng open, keeping that leg hooked over his forearm as he sank in with one smooth stroke. Sicheng's hands came up to clutch at Jaehyun's shoulders as he moaned, already almost completely hard again.

Jaehyun pulled away long enough to grab a condom from the bedside table, taking off the wrapper and rolling it on with a practiced hand. Settling back against Sicheng's chest, Jaehyun stroked over his side, positioning himself carefully, giving Sicheng time to adjust. "Ready pet?"

Sicheng gave a little nod, eyes hot on Jaehyun's face. "Yes."

Jaehyun reached for the lube so he could slick himself over, sensation slightly muted. Carefully, he guided the head of his cock to press at the stretch of Sicheng's rim, pushing into him inch by slow inch.

Sicheng clung to him, trembling. Yuta groaned at the increased tightness, petting over Sicheng's skin as the man between them let out a little sound.

Jaehyun panted softly as he regained his control, forcing himself not to move yet. "Okay, love?"

Sicheng let out a mewl of a sound. He nodded, gasping faintly as Yuta twitched inside of him.

"What's your color, baby boy?" Yuta asked with a grunt.

"Green," Sicheng breathed.

Jaehyun offered Sicheng a smile, nudging as his nose gently as he shifted his hips ever so slightly

"Fuck," Sicheng moaned, lower back curving just so as both of them began working in him.

Jaehyun gave a soft groan, so much tighter than usual and he could feel Yuta moving against him.

"So good, little darlin'." Yuta praised as his hips swayed, lips pressing soft kisses to Sicheng's shoulder. "Takin' us so well."

Jaehyun bit back a sound, rolling his hips steadily as he nudged at Sicheng's nose, more to keep himself grounded then it was for Sicheng. Sicheng let out a little mewl of a sound, fingers slipping around to lace behind Jaehyun's neck. Yuta rocked in deep, and Sicheng gave a little cry, going wonderfully tight around them.

Jaehyun's expression twisted up in pleasure, and he held Sicheng closer as he thrust into him, tight, and perfect.

"I'm close," Sicheng mumbled, breathless as his body was moved between them, taking their thrusts easily; his body was warm and welcoming around them.

Yuta groaned, moving over his neck. "You can come, baby boy. Ain't nothin' stopping you."

"You can come if you want, pretty." Jaehyun assured, sliding a hand up his ribs.

It didn’t take much more. Sicheng came with a cry, clamping down around them both as he shuddered heavily and his hips jerked slightly. Jaehyun had to slow off as Sicheng went tight around them, hissing out a sound as he tugged at Sicheng's leash gently. Sicheng whimpered, nails dragging bluntly over Jaehyun's shoulders, and Yuta kept rocking deep into him even as he spasmed with his over-sensitivity.

"Daddy," Sicheng whined, eyes tearing up faintly as they moved in him.

Jaehyun shushed him with a soft command, slipping his hands up to stroke at Sicheng's cheek as they thrust into him. "Quiet, love."

Yuta's thumb stroked against the underside of Sicheng's knee where he was holding him open for them, and he kissed along Sicheng's shoulder as he gave a particularly harsh jerk of his hips. Sicheng let out a broken sound, like a sob, as he had the both of them press in all the perfect, terrible spots. Each breath he took came mingled in with a high whine, nearly a moan, sweat sliding over his skin as they worked into him with increasing depth and heat, the bed groaning as they moved.

Sicheng was already half hard again, panting heavily as they fucked into him, and Yuta let out a content sound as Sicheng went tight around them as he changed the angle of his thrusts. A little breathy cry fell over Sicheng's lips as Yuta drove up hard, over and over, until there were tears slipping down Sicheng's cheeks as his expression twisted in ecstasy. Yuta bit at his neck, leaving a mark as his pace faltered slightly-- heat coiling tight in his belly.

"Take his knee," Yuta grunted, hand slipping down to Jaehyun's and dragging it back up Sicheng's thigh to keep him open for them before he dropped his hand to where he was buried balls deep into Sicheng's ass, tracing the stretched rim with slick fingers.

Sicheng let out a wrecked sound as Yuta pressed, teasing with more, and he clung desperately to Jaehyun. "I can't-- I can't, oh god."

Yuta hummed, eyes flicking over to Jaehyun as their thrusts timed up. "Think he can take it? Think he'd like it?"

Jaehyun nudged curiously at Sicheng's nose, taking his knee from Yuta to keep him open for them. It'd be the biggest he'd stretched Sicheng out yet, and he was a little unsure as to how Sicheng would cope. "What do you think, love? Too much?"

"I don't-- I don't know," Sicheng said, voice cracking.

Jaehyun quieted him with a soft kiss, petting at Sicheng's cheek and he looked up at Yuta . "Go slow. And don't hurt him."

Yuta nodded, fingers teasing again. "You alright, baby boy?"

"Green," he breathed, trembling faintly.

Jaehyun stroked at Sicheng's cheek to comfort him. "You're such a good boy for us, my sweet. Letting us play with you."

Sicheng nodded, leaning into his touch, gaze half-lidded as he looked at him-- squirming when Yuta started pressing, never quite slipping his fingers in, just teasing and testing the rim of his ass. "Kiss me? Please, daddy?"

Jaehyun obliged him willingly, sealing their lips together as he felt Yuta's fingers nudge alongside their cocks.

Sicheng's cry was lost against Jaehyun's lips, body seizing up as he was stretched around them wide and perfect. He came suddenly, jerking between them and only taking them deeper with a groan of a sound, spilling out against Jaehyun's chest as they kept rocking, two cocks and two of Yuta 's fingers inside of him and spreading him open.

Jaehyun pulled back to take a breath, pace faltering as he grew closer and closer to orgasm. It was when the third finger pressed in that Sicheng let out a sound that was nearly a scream, hiding his face against Jaehyun's jaw as he was spread wide-- almost to a breaking point-- and the pressure and pleasure of it left him crying and hitching out little moans as another orgasm ripped through him, dry and nearly painful with its intensity.

The tightness, the heat, the raw feeling of it was what had Yuta over the edge. He came with a grunt, biting Sicheng's shoulder as he drilled into him relentlessly alongside Jaehyun, only regretful that he couldn't pump Sicheng full of his release.

Jaehyun pet through Sicheng's hair as he canted his hips up, taking him just that tiny bit deeper before he came, spilling into the condom. Panting heavily, Jaehyun fell lax against Sicheng, cheek pressed to Sicheng's temple. "So good to us, love."

Sicheng let out a whine, feeling them finally still within him, still full and aching perfectly. His body throbbed, content and satisfied, and he nudged faintly at Jaehyun's cheek.

Yuta seemed to echo the sentiment, kissing over Sicheng's shoulder as he panted. "You were such a good boy, Sicheng. So pretty, wrapped around us like this."

Jaehyun slipped an arm around Sicheng's waist, nuzzling at his cheek as he let go if his leash.

"Want me to get something to clean him up?" Yuta asked after a few minutes.

Jaehyun nodded slowly, dazed and lazy as he curled up closer to Sicheng. Sicheng let out a small sound as Yuta withdrew carefully. The whimper that came after was almost heartbreaking.

"Nono," he whined. "I need-- I need—“

"What do you need, love?" Jaehyun asked.

"I'm so empty," Sicheng's breath hitched and broke in his throat, tears fresh. "I'm so--"

"Hush, baby boy, it's alright." Yuta muttered petting down his spine.

Jaehyun brushed his thumb up over Sicheng's cheek to wipe the tears away. "Want us to plug you up, sweet one?"

Sicheng blushed but nodded, aching at the empty feeling, too much for him to handle after being so perfectly stretched. "Please, daddy."

Yuta glanced over at Jaehyun. "Where do you keep 'em?"

"There's a drawer under the bed." Jaehyun told him.

Yuta slipped away, pausing long enough to slip his used condom off and tie it before ducking down. "What size?"

"There's a wide one in there, its red." Jaehyun said.

Yuta grunted, slipping back onto the bed. "I got it."

He slicked it up carefully, and once Jaehyun withdrew, he eased it into Sicheng with a gentle thrusting motion-- working it in as Sicheng whined, hiding his face against Jaehyun's neck.

"Sorry. I'm sorry."

Jaehyun coaxed Sicheng's face up to look at him. "You've done nothing wrong, pet."

"I shouldn't--" Sicheng breathed, gasping softly as Yuta pushed the plug all the way in, and his body stopped throbbing so much, panting softly. "Shouldn't be so needy."

"I like needy," Yuta muttered, petting his hip.

"So do I." Jaehyun reminded, tracing around the upper edge of Sicheng's collar. "What me to take it off?"

"No," Sicheng whispered. "I'm not—I’m not ready yet."

"That's okay, sweet one." Jaehyun murmured, petting over his cheek.

"Was I good?" Sicheng asked, voice small.

Yuta shifted out of the bed, heading for the restroom to leave them to their talk.

"You were perfect." Jaehyun said, curling his arms around him. "I'll need to reward you"

Sicheng smiled, kissing the corner of his mouth. "I'm glad."

Jaehyun stroked through Sicheng's hair, sitting up so he could pull the covers over them, leaving on side turned down for Yuta . When Yuta finally got back, it was with a warm wash cloth. He cleaned Sicheng off first, gentle and adoring, and then wiped Jaehyun's chest clean too before setting the rag on the floor and curling against Sicheng's back.

"You were good, baby boy. So good." He said, kissing behind Sicheng's ear.

Jaehyun mumbled a soft thanks to him, curling in close to Sicheng, not used to sharing cuddle time. Sicheng caught one of Yuta's hands though, bringing them both close as he settled between them with a soft sigh. It was content and warm, and he went pliant for them, kissing Jaehyun's jaw adoringly.

Jaehyun draped an arm over Sicheng's waist, brushing at Yuta stomach, content to lay with them.


End file.
